


if I had you

by Sawadoot



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, tian guan ci fu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/pseuds/Sawadoot
Summary: Xie Lian loves intermixing colors; he loves how the soft lines curve into pink-cheeked blossoms. And, once again, he found himself falling into a disaster.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Kudos: 13





	if I had you

Xie Lian is unlucky. It's the toe-stubbing, wet sock kind of luck consisting of mostly minor inconveniences and less than desirable circumstances. The sort that leaves one wanting to take a long nap.

He could use a three-week coma.

At this rate, the person responsible for said coma would be Pei Ming." I don't know much about the Tang Dynasty." He confesses reluctantly, to Xie Lian's horror. Pei Ming doesn't know much about _anything_ except for women and his fraternity— he can cook too, but that's about it because he claims girls are better suited for the household tasks unabashedly as if this weren't a modern era having moved _past_ that ridiculous notion. He claims Xie Lian is a prime example of why which all its own is offensive because he is an excellent cook. Thank _you very much._

Save that one time, the Home Economics teacher ended up in the ER mid-highschool year because of questionable circumstances involving haphazard meatballs. Xie Lian has since learned his lesson.

" Let's start with an easy question then," Xie Lian says tapping the printout neatly placed on the table before Pei Ming, the library a dull murmur of hushed voices and flipping pages, the occasional faint keyboard taps." Tang Dynasty was preceded by which dynasty?" They're starting slow because, on the Gods, they need to if Pei Ming's abysmal grades have anything to do with it. 

" Dunno." Says Pei Ming sounding baffled. Xie Lian wants to hit his forehead off the table." Guess?" Not a question more of a helpful suggestion that would benefit their learning so much more if Pei Ming would get over his ego trip and let himself make public mistakes. He does that all the time anyhow— drunk.

" Um," Pei Ming stares blankly at the page before him. Xie Lian waits patiently." Sui?" A breath of surprise or relief, he doesn't know which yet, escapes Xie Lian in a breathless" yes." One question down, only twenty-nine more to go. 

" Oh, hell yeah!" Pei Ming's victorious shout comes out muffled by Xie Lian's hand over his mouth. Several people turn, shooting looks before returning to whatever they were previously doing.

" God," Xie Lian says mostly to himself. Pei Ming looks sheepish.

" The next question—" Pei Ming groans.

It ends up being a long afternoon.

* * *

  
  


Evenings are Xie Lian's favorite. It's quiet, peaceful, and art sessions with San Lang, whom he absolutely does _not_ have a teensy little crush on are eye-opening if anything to another world. 

He's too embarrassed to say something cheesy like" your brushstrokes are mesmerizing" or" I love how you look when you're absorbed in your art." There's something about the intimacy of those statements he doesn't think he could breach, not with their carefully constructed friendship being on the newer side as it is—the fact Xie Lian doesn't even know San Lang's preferences. You can't suddenly ask someone who they fancy without rousing a hint of suspicion after all.

  
  


" Sorry, San Lang," Xie Lian says in the gravest tone he can convey, gently pulling at the sleeve of his cardigan, face scrunched in guilt.

San Lang looks over, concerned." Sorry for wh— oomph!" 

In one swift movement Xie Lian draws back his arm and wasting no time, gut punches San Lang so hard he doubles back all the wind knocked out of him, the color quickly bleeding from his face towards the floor. He stumbles with a pathetic wheeze, looking up incredulously at Xie Lian, who only yells," oh no! San Lang isn't feeling well! I'd better take him home. Right now!" He is speaking very loudly." Wow, San Lang, you're pale as a ghost don't worry you'll be able to lie down soon—" 

Xie Lian is looking over his shoulder as if he expects someone to be there. His phone buzzes twice; he elects to ignore it. Hauling Hua Cheng practically over his shoulder with an inhumane strength that's incredibly hot, Xie Lian muscles him down the hall and out of sight. 

Operation Escapist leaves Xie Lian sighing in relief quickly turned mortified as he realizes nearly five minutes later he's walking across campus with San Lang hoisted over his shoulders and no real explanation worthy of that massive gut-punch earlier. 

He has an entire man splayed across his left shoulder and can't for the life of him explain himself. Oh god, above. 

"Oh my god—"He wastes no time shuffling around until San Lang is back on his feet, looking perfectly fine, albeit dazed and a little flushed. The color in his cheeks _is_ worrisome. After all, Xie Lian has been told he doesn't know his strength. He wastes no time prostrating at the feet— in theory— of his friend not crush definitely _not_ super attractive. 

"San Lang, I am so sorry I— Did I hurt you?" Xie Lian instantly thought he might smack himself across the face; of course, it hurt! He just Kung-fu punched the air out of him! But how else was he supposed to avoid Pei Ming and the unreasonable guilt at having left him behind?

Xie Lian knows he's finished on this earth.

"You didn't—"San Lang pauses mid-sentence, and Xie Lian wants to die, die, die. He wants to sink into the ground, melt like a popsicle in the summer heat to avoid this mortification. "Well, actually, you did."

He let something mix between a shriek and a wail out of his mouth. "Oh, San Lang, I'm really so sorry! Let's get you back to your dorm so you can lie down."

"Only if you help me there." There's a lilt to San Lang's voice that Xie Lian can't quite place his finger on, but once again, he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he simply says, "of course." Wrapping an arm around San Lang's broad shoulders in support and allowing him to lean against. 

Now is not the time for misinterpretations; his quick rabbit heart can wait.

They make it back to the dorms in record time, or rather because San Lang has ridiculously long legs and Xie Lian had to hurry to keep up with his enormous strides which caused both to go faster until they were both out of breath and standing in front of San Lang's dorm door.

" Would Gege like to come in?" He asks as if Xie Lian could ever say no. He can deny San Lang nothing at this point, but he doesn't need to know that." If it isn't a bother—" 

" You are never a bother." San Lang cuts him off. They hold gazes for a moment, San Lang's dark eyes boring into his own, imploring him never to think so low of himself. Its surprisingly close, the whole staring into one another's eyes and embarrassing too, which is why Xie Lian reluctantly rips his gaze away and instead stares in mock fascination at his feet. 

His sneakers are falling apart. 

" After you." San Lang, the perfect gentleman he intones, pulling the door wide open. Xie Lian can practically feel his face flush at the intimate gesture but walks past with a grateful" thank you" to which San Lang smiled beautifully. Ah, that wasn't good for his ailing heart.

San Lang's dorm is filled with inks and piles of pencils and pens, a giant easel smattered with paint splotches, a collection of silly figures Xie Lian hardly registers as characters from a popular tv show. San Lang likes odd and exciting things; in this way, he is never a bore to be around although Xie Lian thinks even if he were the most boring man on earth, he would still fall for him just the same. 

San Lang picks up a few pillows off the miniature sofa, making room for Xie Lian to sit, which he does a bit awkwardly next to San Lang who chuckles and says," I won't bite." Successfully making him even more nervous.

" Don't bully me." 

San Lang laughs at that, and it's one of the cutest he's ever heard." Okay, okay. I won't bully you too much." 

" Good," Xie Lian paused." That's good." He plucked the remote from its place on top of the coffee table, and the rest of the night devolved into multicolor reruns and quiet chatter.

* * *

  
  
  


" I have an idea." Pei Ming, with an idea, is never a good sign sans the now irreparable doorframe of Xie Lian's dorm. He's going to be in so much debt by the time this semester is up.

Xie Lian tries to sound like he isn't thinking of strangling himself." What is it?"

They're settled at one of the study benches outside on the sprawling campus; the air is warm and clear, the sun a little too bright but not overbearing, and from somewhere north, there's a gentle breeze coming in.

They or instead Xie Lian had chosen this spot as one of his personal favorites; it's a change of scenery from the stuffy library and the glares when Pei Ming talks too loud. Maybe they should have outside study more often.

" You're doing this for nothing, so I thought of something I can give you since you're the reason I'm not flunking right now, I guess." Pei Ming can be thoughtful? Xie Lian found himself touched by the consideration he put into their conversation and once more guilty about punching San Lang to avoid him the other day.

" I'll help you get together with Hua Cheng!" 

Xie Lian chokes on his spit.

Nevermind! He takes it all back, this is the worst, he never should have agreed even though Pei Ming _did_ give him the softest most heart-wrenching puppy dog eyes and _God_ Xie Lian is easily manipulated, isn't he?

Pei Ming waits patiently for him to finish choking, how polite.

" What do you mean to _get together_ with San Lang?!" Xie Lian whisper-shrieks is wringing his hands per habit whenever Pei Ming opens his mouth to say anything. Most of the time, he is not going to like what comes out, and that's just a fact Xie Lian has learned to live with until now. 

" Duh. I mean helping you finally date him!" 

If not for the laws of this land, Xie Lian would have murdered him by now." No," he hissed. 

" Yes," he smugly places a hand on Xie Lian's shoulder in a consolidating manner that has him wanting to swat Pei Ming away immediately. No, no, no! Absolutely not! 

There's no way San Lang would like him _back,_ and he isn't willing to jeopardize their friendship that way.

" Pei Ming do not—" It's too late, the man in question is already standing up, books haphazardly tucked beneath his arm and pencil studiously behind his ear. The perfect picture of absolute chaos in a college junior bundle. 

" I'll let you know when I have a solid plan in place!" He chirps, then taking off without so much as a listening ear. 

Xie Lian put his face into his hands and groaned. Oh, what has he gotten himself into?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a little distraction au chadleorio and i talked about! you should check out his fics ty


End file.
